Lost Daughter
by NaraEBS
Summary: She came to a world she thought didn’t exist. To save it from a doom they thought didn’t exist. Now, alone, she must fight, or die...Follow Lyric as she is taken to a different world entirely, then dumped into a war not yet started.


_Hey, This is the first time I've posted a story. So be nice to me when you review. Yup, Its your usual girl-falls-into-ME story. But I love a good Mary-sue now and then, So i decided to write one of my own. SO if you don't like Mary-sues, don't read and don't flame. _

_Disclaimer-I dont own what belongs to Tolkien. I wish I did, but alas, I don't. I own Lyric, and her mom and the guy at the party. I dont own Maria, cause she really is my best friend in real life, so that character belongs to her. _

_ Alright, now read the first chapter and tell me what you think!_

_Words written like this are-Thoughts_

_**Words written like this is-Elvish Talk**_

"Mom! Come on! We're going be late!!" Lyric ranted at the bottom of the stairs. Her mother was supposed to drive her to her best friend's house. "Come on! Her birthday is only one day, ya know!"

"I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a bunch." Her mom jogged down the stairs. Lyric's mom had her light brown red and blonde streaked hair pulled back and her blue blazer made her blue eyes darker. She always loved the way her mom looked. Lyric herself was dark skinned, had dark brown eyes that often looked black. Her hair was a mess of dark brown curls she usually wore back in a pony tail, or up in chop sticks. She had soft features, but her eyes were sharp. She had a knack for making people think she was looking right through them.

Her mom jingled the car keys and walked out the door, Lyric following quickly behind. She tossed her over night bag into the back seat and slid into the passenger one. Her mom drove her to her friend's house and dropped her off.

"Thanks mom!" She reached over and planted a kiss on her mom's cheek before grabbing her bag and jumping out of the car. Her friend came outside and met her on the side walk. They hugged each other and said long put off hellos. They hadn't seen each other in over a month. They went inside the house and did what girls do best, talk. They talked until the other guests for the party started arriving and then the party began. Games, teasing, snacking and overall havoc reeking on the house and surrounding neighborhood commenced until around 11:00 pm, at which all teenagers were scattered across the bed and floor, asleep.

Sometime around 2 am, Lyric woke up and saw that one of the others was sitting up, staring at her. She recognized him as one of the boys her friend had a crush on…Jason, was his name.

"Why are you staring at me?" She hissed, getting up off the floor to get a drink. Everybody here was pretty decent, so there really wasn't a need for the whole boy, girl separation thing. They all just kind of fell asleep in one room. His eyes followed her until she was out the door and going down the stairs. When she was in the kitchen she heard footsteps coming down the aforesaid stairs. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Jason coming around the corner. She turned with the cup of water in her hand and leaned against the counter. As he mimicked her getting a drink, she studied him. He was your average tall, dark, and handsome guy.

He turned to her; a smirk perched on his lips. Lyric narrowed her eyes, wondering what the hell was going through his head. She had found earlier that he was one person that she couldn't read. She could normally read other peoples eyes to get a gist on what was going on in their minds. But his clear blue eyes betrayed nothing to her. He stepped up to her, putting his hands on either side of her on the counter. Lyric arched her back so she could see his face, her brows furrowed. She put her hands on his chest to push him away, but he gripped the counter and wouldn't budge.

"If you don't get off, I'll scream. I don't think Dani will be to ha-"

She couldn't finish her threat because he put his lips to hers. She would have jumped back but the counter and his arms kept her in place. She again pushed against him, but her strength seemed to be diminishing as he kissed her. She felt weaker and weaker until all she knew was darkness.

_What the hell? Where am I? Mom! Dani! Anyone?_

Lyric was floating in some sort of darkness. It felt like she was going somewhere, like her soul had a destination in mind. She just sat there, floating, wondering.

_What…What is that? _

A light was coming toward her... or she was coming toward the light. She wasn't sure which. She reached out to touch it, but it was to far away still.

_What in the world…I must be in some sort of spiritual tunnel or something. Oh no…did I die?! NO! I'm not ready to die! There's so much I haven't gotten to do! _

She attempted to reach out with prayers to God, pleading to be sent back to Earth. But even as the prayers poured from her mind, she felt a sort of pressure surround her. The light was really big now and it made her squint.

_Well, if I did die, at least I got to go to Heaven and not out the left door. _

Well, she was sort of right. The pressure became more and more until it was almost unbearable and she was gasping for breath. The next thing she knew, she was being sucked into the light. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. Then, all at once, she was dropped. She felt like she was falling for a long time until she hit something.

"Ooff!" She kept her eyes closed, pain radiating from her back to all her limbs.

"Ooooowwwwww….This isn't how I expected heaven to feel." She moaned. She didn't want to move for fear of hurting herself even more.

After a few minuets of sitting still and quiet, she realized she must be outside. Slowly, she opened her eyes to reveal a canopy of trees. She could hear birds and other critters around.

"What the freak…Where am I?" After speaking those words, she just closed her eyes, the pain making her weary, and slipped into unconsciousness.

Elves POV

"**_Elladan! Over here! Someone is lying in the clearing!" _**Elrohir called over his shoulder to his twin, Elladan. He dismounted his horse and ran over to the fallen person. Upon arriving, he noticed this was a human girl. A rather strangely dressed human girl. She had long bruises on the parts of her arms that he could see, indicating that she had probably fallen. He was afraid to move her to much because he wasn't sure what kind of condition her back might be in. Elladan joined him moments later.

"**_Who is she?" _**Elladan asked.

"_**I don't know. But I fear she may be injured. I don't want to move her, her back may be broken."**_

"**_Yes, but she needs help. We can only do so much here. She should have fathers care."_**

Elrohir very gently picked the girl up into his arms, careful to avoid as many bruises as he could. He mounted his horse and set the steed into a gentle canter. Elladan a few paces behind.

HI! Me again. If your reading this, chances are you read the above chapter. Thanks! Now, see that pretty little button down there? Press it and leave me a review please! I want to know what you lovely people think. Constructive Criticism is welcome too.

i Nara


End file.
